Preparations (Part 3)
The twenty-fifth chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellation Novel and the last for the second season, it continues from Preparations (Part 2). Story The Realm of Uranus was next. As soon as the Dimensional Wayfarer and Dimensional Shuttle landed on it, Samson had to get the student to stop laughing at the Realm's name. It is a realm full of clouds and winds, with more floating islands around the main one. There is a floating island with a wall around it, a gate leading to a runway and a castle within the walls. It is called the Empyreal Castle. The Claritas river running beside the Realm has a branch flow from it and through the Realm's main floating island. It's called the River of Day and Night, for it changes colour depending on the time of day: light blue during the day, and midnight blue during the night. Ranald went fishing there and found some Daylight Catfish and Solar Koi. He learned from Kanya how to make a curry from the fish. Mayari followed suit too. Before long, many students flocked to the curry pot to taste the new dish. However, it was so spicy that a whole lot of them ran to the waters of the River of Day and Night to drink the water. Only Anbesa, Arye, and Roka did not mind the spiciness. "That's the best food I've ever eaten so far!" Anbesa exclaimed. Ranald joined them on a journey to the ruins of the Empyreal Castle. It was ancient, and like the other Realms, there were abandoned towns near the castle ruins, though in this case, they were on floating islands. In the Empyreal Castle, which is old, crumbling, and with some damaged parts, there's a throne room with a domed ceiling portraying the sky and the sun moving in it. Just like in the Hall of Uranus, the ceiling painting moves. The castle though also has an observatory with a damaged ceiling. Ranald remembered that in history classes with King Athos, the Cosmos observatory was inspired by the Empyreal Castle's observatory. He found some books detailing astronomy in Earth and other dimensions. Roka found some rare inscriptions about the Star Crusaders. "Interesting," he mused, "They used to be united as one. But the divide between those with powers and those without powers grew, resulting in the mess that ultimately brought them down. I mean, if we don't watch ourselves, we just might make the same mistakes as them, right?" Ranald heard the dragon and thought to himself. For his one year in Aether World Cosmic University, he had been holding prejudices against those born with superpowers because of his past. He looked back to the times he was rude to his twelve guides and ran away from his team to defeat villains all by himself instead of working with them. He did not see that they too are fallible, that they are not looking down on him, but attempting to help him the way they do, and that they have their own issues to deal with. He remembered King Athos's advice and Malvor's words to him the last time they met. It then dawned on Ranald: If he held on to his grudges at the world of superpowered people long enough, could it be that one day, he might be corrupted by them into someone as evil as the Boogie-man that would destroy all super-powered people in rage? And that he might extend his anger to those normals who are better than him in some aspects? He shuddered at the thought of being poisoned by his anger and madness, becoming a monster to all who have hurt him. Even if he got what he wanted, he would be empty inside. Athos is right, he needed to let go of his anger. He bowed his head and prayed for the strength to forgive. "There you are, guys! And you, Ranald, in your introspective moments," Arye said as he and his older brother bounded out of the entrance to the observatory. "I killed 45 cockroaches roaming the ruins," Anbesa boasted. "Hahahahah! I killed 58 cockroaches, so I win!" Arye laughed. Ranald and Roka looked at the lion brothers and smiled. "By the way, you competed with each other to squash bugs just for...a cookbook?" Roka said, puzzled by what the siblings found. Anbesa held a thick book titled "Heavenly Dishes to Sate your Stomach" under his right arm. "That's the consolation prize. My bro's got a book on making desserts and tasty snacks as the first prize!" he exclaimed. Arye was reading through "Celestial Desserts and Snacks to Delight your Taste-buds". "Let's go back to camp. His majesty's waiting," Ranald said. Roka assumed his black dragon form to carry the heroes out of the Empyreal Castle. All students and staff rested at camp and shared their spoils with each other. After their time in the Realm of Uranus, they set off to the last Realm: the watery Realm of Neptune. It was a floating island covered by a vast ocean, like the one where AWCU's island is. Its islands were either tropical or frigid and cold. The Dimensional Wayfarer sailed down the Claritas River to the ocean covering the Realm like a blue blanket. The Dimensional Shuttle settled on a frozen island. Nearby was another one with a structure long abandoned. Ranald went there and found a beautiful palace carved of grey stone: The Oceanic Fortress. The Fortress gates were flanked by two horse statues, and from it was a pathway leading to the door of the fortress. Inside were many precious jewels, pearls, and some long swords. Mayari followed him, and they found a scroll in a treasure chest in what used to be a library. Ranald opened it out of curiosity and saw a diagram: A circle depicting the Sun and Moon, and the planets of the Solar System, albeit personified as animals by the artist who drew the diagram. A griffin and a deer representing the Sun and Moon at the centre, and a rooster for Mercury, a swan for Venus, a cow for Earth, a boar for Mars, an eagle for Jupiter, a snake for Saturn, a dragon for Uranus, and a horse for Neptune surrounding the two. "Wow...that means that we are at the centre of the universe, eh?" Ranald exclaimed cheerfully. "It probably means that we may become leaders one day...but that doesn't mean that we can abuse our authority," Mayari commented. They went to meet their friends on another island containing a deserted village. Delmare advised Ranald to take the scroll to King Athos. When the students went back to camp, they ate their dinner. Asclepius got to teach Ranald medicine making again, while Mayari handed the scroll to King Athos. He told them that when the time comes, the meaning of the scroll will be revealed. Ranald went to meet his friends and distributed medicine packs among them. "Thanks. Asclepius has been teaching me how to make them too," Bai Tu said. He handed Ranald some salves. "These heal burns and poisons, they will be useful in the dark side of the universe," Bai Tu said. Delmare and Kibahime asked them if they can taste the dinner they made. Turns out, they learned to make beef tartare from Cassiopeia. "Okay..." the boys said. After a meaty dinner, Ranald told Phrixus about their journey to the dark side of the universe. "It's okay, all of us are there for each other. We will fight the Devourer of Worlds together, with or without powers. I believe that at the end of the day, we would have done our best after all...though I'm not sure if we can make it out alive," the shepherd boy said. "Doesn't matter. We'll stick together after all," Ranald told his friend. 'True, we can only hope that it succeeds,' Baby Little said. Phrixus turned to the griffin stuffed toy and asked Ranald if he had it since young. Ranald explained to him that he bought it and the schoolbag from a fantasy and sci-fi shop on Earth. "I see. Chrysomallos was a gift from my dad," Phrixus said. He stroked Baby Little's head. "See, he likes head rubs," Ranald told him. After talking for a while, they went back to sleep. On the last day in Aether World, everyone packed up, making sure that they left nothing behind on the Realm of Neptune. King Athos made an announcement: "We are heading to the Dark Side of the universe. We will find the coordinates of the Devourer's headquarters and teleport there. Make sure that your weapons are sharp, your body is strong, and your mind alert. Stock up on your items. Most importantly, watch your friend's backs. We must stay together on this mission!" The students cheered. This is going to be the best field trip ever, Ranald thought. Thinking back to the times with the twelve guides, he vowed to make use of what he learned from there then. And just as he boarded the Dimensional Shuttle and sat near the window, he heard the Boogie-man's voice: "I will be waiting...Golden Griffin Warrior." It faded away after these words. "No way I'm gonna be intimidated by the Boogie-man's threats," Ranald told Baby Little. 'That's the spirit. You must be courageous during this journey you are undertaking with your friends. Look out for them, and most importantly, encourage them to be courageous too," the angel in the Baby Little griffin stuffed toy advised. Ranald then hugged his schoolbag with the stuffed toy attached to it and slept to visit his Dreamland parents as the Golden Griffin Warrior to train with them before his classmates head to the dark side of the universe. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters